


Love and Death

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Victor Nikiforov, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Non-Canonical Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Poison, Prince Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Falling in love was not the plan.~Yuuri Katsuki was just a job, a name on a piece of paper...Until he wasn't





	Love and Death

Viktor was given the name by his handler, Yakov. 

"Katsuki Yuuri, 23, prince of Hasetsu. A generous sum is offered for the contract double promised if you humiliate him and his family in some way first. It's already tripple your normal rate." Yakov explains ignoring the way his prize student was lounging looking bored

"Another prince? Really Yakov?" Viktor rolls his eyes royalty was boring.

"Your reputation as the Ice Rose is why you get all of these jobs Vitya. You are the best and people want you to take out high profile people for them."

"Fine whatever I'll take the job"

"Good I already have the ticket for the ball the family is hosting along with a selection of appropriate attire." 

Viktor made a face grumbling about how he shouldn't have done that before asking if he would take the job.

* * *

Viktor enters the massive ball room already planning on this being a quick job. He didn't care about the bonus that was Yakov's thing. Killing had become so boring.

He was so lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone getting wine over both of them.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so, so sorry! I-" 

"Don't worry about it. I was the one at fault I should have been paying attention." Viktor grimaced cutting off the man before looking at him for the first time. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

The dark haired beauty smiled hesitantly and offer his hankykechiff any way "Let's agree to disagree shall we?" 

Viktor laughed surprising himself with it "I can go with that. Only if you give me a dance." 

Beauty smiled "I can agree to that" 

They had more then one dance.Yakov would kill Viktor for getting distracted but he deserved some fun. After all there was no timelimit on the contract. 

As the night ended Viktor offered a smile "I suppose I should go." he said stepping back he had a job to do...

"Wait! Ahh... what's your name?" the beauty asked and despite his training he answered honestly.

"Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov."

"I'm Yuuri. I ah hope we can see each other again?"

Viktor's chest froze but he managed a smile "Of course we can, Yuuri. Tomorrow?" 

Yuuri nodded excitedly and blushed darkly. "of course. Just come up to the gates I'll tell the guards to let you in"

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki was nothing like Viktor expected.

He was sweet and shy, he genuinely cared for people and he had the cutest dog.

His family was so accepting even if Mari the crown princess was pretty scary.

Soon, he promised himself, Soon he would complete the job. 

Soon turned out to be further away then originally planned. It had been a whole year and Yuuri and him were sleeping in the same room, the same bed, had meals together, Viktor helped with Yuuri's duties. He had lost so many opportunities simply telling himself it was too soon.

* * *

They were engaged it was the night after Yuuri had proposed when Viktor received the letter. Yakov told him that he was sending someone else to do what Viktor couldn't.

Viktor closed his eyes and threw it into the fire.

He couldn't let anyone else harm his Yuuri. 

He had fallen hard and now it was a choice.

* * *

"Do you want me to get us something to drink, My Love?" Viktor lay there tracing patterns on Yuuri's chest.

"Sure, Vitya." Yuuri smiles lovingly and kisses Viktor's cheek.

Viktor feels his heart break as he offers a smile, and gets up walking over to the pitcher. He slips the poison in both goblets and hands one to Yuuri before taking a sip of his own.

"I love you, My Prince" Viktor says softly.

"I love you too, My Vitya" Yuuri mummers softly.

* * *

A servant finds them the next morning, still curled in each other's arms.


End file.
